Brome
Brome was a male mouse from Noonvale. He was the younger brother of Laterose of Noonvale, the son of Urran Voh and Aryah Voh, and the ancestor of Aubretia. Brome is also called Brome the Healer, Brother of Rose. Brome was a young, innocent and cheeky little mouse. He could be mischievous, but was usually very helpful and intelligent. Although fearful and hesitant at first, he later became a powerful and invaluable ally in the fight against Badrang the Tyrant. Captured by Badrang's forces outside Fort Marshank, he was imprisoned there, along with Martin the Warrior and many others. He was rescued by Laterose and her friend Grumm Trencher and became good friends with Felldoh, whom he greatly admired and respected. Felldoh and Brome succeeded in liberating part of the slaves from the Fort, with the help of a group of traveling entertainers called the Rambling Rosehip Players. As Brome's self-confidence grew, he devised a daring plan of his own in order to rescue the slaves who had been too slow, too old or too weak to escape with the first group. Brome had an unusual talent for disguise and imitation, similar to his sister's ability to imitate birds, and was able to adopt the mannerism and speech of searats convincingly. He used this ability to pass himself as a searat named Bucktail and infiltrate Marshank. His pretense allowed him to sneak into the fort undetected and save Keyla and Felldoh's father, Barkjon, among others. In spite of his courage and his hatred for slavery, Brome, realized he could never be a warrior like his friend Felldoh. When he saw Felldoh kill Badrang's horde with coolness and determination, Brome was horrified and unjustly cold towards warriors. Although he later understood the necessity for war and killing, he would never reconcile himself to using violence, and during the final war against the Tyrant and his fortress, Brome initially acted as a healer. However, when his friends were about to be massacred, Brome finally picked up a javelin in a desperate move to fight and defend those he loved. True to his nature, Brome spared the life of a rat named Wulpp in the final battle. Previous to the battle, when Brome had disguised himself as a corsair to sneak into Fort Marshank and free the slaves, he had run into Wulpp, who was drunk and became overly chummy with him before Keyla knocked him out. Wulpp later recognized Brome during the final battle and pleaded to be spared - Brome, unable to kill him (probably since the rat had never harmed him), let him free, with the warning he never wanted to see Wulpp's face again. When his sister was killed by Badrang the Tyrant, Brome blamed himself for her death, saying she would still be alive if he had not wandered from home. The others comforted him, saying the only beast to blame was Badrang himself. Brome later returned home to Noonvale with his friends. Trivia * Brome is the name of a small village in England, as well as a type of grass. Category:Mice Category:Heroes Category:Martin the Warrior Characters Category:Males Category:Slaves Category:Characters